


Aging Gracefully

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Aging Gracefully

Title: Aging Gracefully  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM, GW  
Challenge: #27: Farewell  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  


  
~

Aging Gracefully

~

“I’m sure she can help,” Harry said, looking at Draco’s receding hairline critically.

Draco ducked his head defensively. “I don’t know why this is happening. No one in my family has hair problems.”

“Well, if anyone can help it’s Ginny,” Harry assured him. They waited until she spotted them, then approached.

“A good Hair-Replenishment Potion should fix that,” she said once they explained.

Draco mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“Actually, I’m fine with my hair as it is,” he said.

Harry raised an eyebrow and Ginny shrugged. “All right, but you’re a bit young to say farewell to your hair.”

~


End file.
